Leave Out All The Rest
by cadlg7
Summary: Kimiko Uchiha disappeared with Itachi. Mikomi Hyuuga betrayed her family and village. Now they have to come back to Konoha and face their own past. NejiXOC ItachiXOCXSasuke Slight SasuSaku, NaruHina, ShikaTema,SaiIno and hints of LeeXOC and NejiTen.
1. Kimiko's First

**Cadlg7: Okay, first of all I'm going to axplain some things so you can be less confused while reading this story. My friend (Lizz1735) and I are both working together in this story. Her OOC is Kimiko and mine is Mikomi (who appears in the next chapter) This part of the story (Prologue) is placed when the Uchiha massacre (sp?) occurred, and the rest of the chapters after Sasuke returned to Konoha.**

**Lizz1735: Yeah, we can't think of a summary right now =.= Anyways, we don't own Naruto -just Kimiko and Mikomi- Enjoy!**

**Prologue-Our stories.**

I couldn't believe what I saw; there, my big brother Itachi, the person who Sasuke and I both admired the most, was ending the lives of our dear family. What was this? Why was he doing this? And most importantly, when he saw me, why didn't he killed me too?

Sasuke and I were on school at night. We always stayed back to practice more on our techniques, but I felt sick out of nowhere and returned to home. Well, I wasn't really sick, but I had this strange feeling that something was going wrong. I looked at Sasuke. He questioned me with his dark orbs but said nothing. I waved goodbye at him, smiling as I always did. A smile I only had for him.

The Uchiha siblings were really close to each other. Itachi, the oldest one, graduated from the Ninja Academy at the age of 7, mastered his sharingan at 8, became a Chuunin at 10, and Anbu leader at the age 12.

Sasuke was the middle one, and finally the youngest one-just a minute younger than Sasuke- was Kimiko, which is me. Sasuke and I weren't as good as Itachi, but we were the top students in the academy. We always tried our best for our parents to acknowledge our improvements, but they only saw Itachi's. However, the only one who noticed our hard work was Itachi himself.

Sasuke and I were always competing to see who would be as good as Itachi. We would fight, argue, and Itachi would just smile. Smile at us like we were his world, and we would smile right back at him.

But then Itachi started to get colder towards us. We didn't know why, but he looked absent and never smiled at us again. As our parents noticed these changes, they started to look at Sasuke as the future of our family and pressured him to become just like Itachi. I, being a girl, didn't get as much attention as Sasuke and Itachi did. I could see the exhaustion in Sasuke's eyes for all his training and the sadness in Itachi's.

In the way to my house, I started reflecting about this. The same uneasy feeling that I had been feeling all day was worse. I have to hurry up, I thought while picking up my pace. There was two ways to get to my house, the long way-which was in front of the house- and the short way-at the back of it-.

I found my way to my house from the backyard. It was strangely quiet.

"Okaa-san? Otou-san?" I asked. I saw nobody. This was getting weird. Where could they be?

I decided to go to my room to leave my stuff and then look for everyone. I opened my room's door and saw Itachi there. He was sitting in my bed, looking at the sky behind my window. He didn't seem to notice my prescence, and I made no sound. The deadly silence dominated the place.

"I-Itachi-Nii?" I stuttered, making my way towards him. He stood up from my bed and looked at me. His eyes slowly posed in mine. His sharingan was activated, but a sad, yet determined look was barely visible trough the bright red orbs.

We stood there, not doing anything. The next thing I knew was that Itachi held a kunai in my throat. My eyes widened and gasped when the cold metal made contact with my neck.

"W-what are you-" I managed to say. I could feel blood going down my neck, but not enough to cause my dead. I gasped in pain as Itachi pressed his kunai harder. Tears fell down my eyes. I waited for the pain to stop, for my life to end, but it didn't happen.

Why was Itachi shaking?

He let go of me and I fell to the floor, never loosing my eye contact with him.

"Itachi-Nii…what's going on?" My voice was shaking in fear. Why was Itachi trying to kill me? What did I do wrong?

All the determination in his eyes disappeared and guilty appeared. More silence. Then his voice echoed the room.

"The Elders ordered me to kill the whole clan." He said it like we were talking about the climate, but I knew that inside he was panicking. He was always good at hiding his emotions, but I could read his eyes.

"B-but why would they want you to do that?" I asked. He didn't answer. I could see from outside the window some lifeless bodies with blood all over their bodies. How come I never noticed that? What happened to them? I looked at Itachi; there was a little blood in this cheek.

"No…" I gasped. Itachi couldn't have already killed them all…could he?

Itachi realized what I meant, and he slowly spoke, "I killed them when Sasuke and you were in school. There's no one alive. Only you and Sasuke." He still had the same emotionless tone. That made me angry and I forgot about the fear I had. I was always an impulsive child, doing things before thinking twice, so I tried to punch him in the face. He dodged it easily, so I tried again. And again. And some more, but I never touched him. I glared at him angrily. His face was still impassive.

"You killed your own family, and you don't feel anything at all?!" I said, letting the rage to take over me. "What kind of monster are you?!"

"I did not choose to do this. It was an order from the Elders; I had no option at all." He coldly said, and I could almost hear the hurt in his voice. He walked towards me again, raising the kunai. I spotted a picture of Sasuke and I on the wall.

"S-Sasuke!" I cried. Fear took over me. Was Sasuke going to get killed too? The fear flew away and a feeling of determination invaded me. "Don't dare to touch him!" I yelled. I made some hand signs and said, "Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu!" I drew chakra from my mouth into my chest and then immediately exhaled it after bringing my hand in my mouth to control the large sphere of flames. My black eyes widened; I couldn't believe that after months of extra training with Sasuke I have finally been able to do that jutsu. But my joy didn't last long, because Itachi skillfully dodged the giant fireball, causing it to burn part of my bedroom.

I should have known better that a kid like me was no match for an Anbu leader like Itachi, but I didn't loose anything in trying. I have to try my best to save Sasuke, even if I had to die in order to do so.

Ignoring the flames that surrounded my bed, I repeated the same process as before, praying for it to work. I felt Itachi's breath in my shoulder.

I didn't have enough time to react when I felt a pair of strong arms around me. He placed his hand in my throat were the cut he provoked was, and did a healing jutsu. The pain stopped as well as the bleeding. He didn't stopped hugging me for a long time.

"Itachi-Nii…" I breathed, confused by all these changes.

"I'm…sorry, Kimi…" He said, hugging me tighter.

Warm tears went down my cheeks again as I hugged him back.

"Don't worry…you had to do it…but please…don't kill Sasuke…please…" I begged him, looking at his now obsidian eyes.

"I wasn't sure I was capable of doing so. But for his and your sake, I have a plan." We broke our hug and he easily made the fire on my bed disappear.

"What plan?" I wasn't so sure of wanting to know the answer, but I had to be strong on this matter. Strong for Sasuke, for Itachi, and for myself.

He looked at me and slowly explained everything. He wanting to be recognized as a criminal who killed his whole clan for his own benefits, to leave Sasuke alive so he could kill him later and be recognized as Konoha's hero, not letting Madara Uchiha, who I was surprised to hear he was alive, get close to him, and every other single detail.

"And in order for that to work, I'll have your memory of what I just said erased." He said.

"Itachi-Nii…" I could see his suffering in his eyes. This was probably the most important decision I had to make in my whole life: Itachi or Sasuke? Two of his middle fingers slowly made their way to my forehead. "Wait!" I suddenly said. Itachi stopped.

"I-I want to go with you…" He looked at me slightly confused. "Sasuke…he…can…go on without me." I started the sentence a little bit confused, but then I got the confidence to make my decision. Itachi was the one suffering the most, and he was willing to sacrifice himself for our sakes. The least I could do to help Itachi was to be with him, even if that meant to go to hell with him.

"Are you sure about that?" He asked.

"Sasuke is strong. He's my twin, after all." I smirked. Then I heard some screaming from outside.

"He's here." Itachi announced. I gulped. Itachi noticed that and gently looked at me. "You can stay here," He said softly, "you are not forced to see this." Then he disappeared silently. I faced my window, looking at the brilliant silver moon. It was funny how life can surprise you with such sudden changes. One moment you're happy, the other you're sad. I closed my eyes as I heard Sasuke's pained screams. _Everything's going to be alright,_ I kept repeating myself. Minutes later, Itachi was back.

"Ready to go?" Still he had that emotionless voice and that impassive face, but his eyes still revealed a little emotion.

I stood up from my half-burned bed and he carried me in his back to leave faster this place where everyone suffered. I didn't look back to my beloved village; I kept my eyes in front, eager to know what will happen in the future. But now, I focused on how to help my big brother Itachi.

He kept running like there was no tomorrow. I looked at him with the vague moonlight as my eyes slowly closed.

"Itachi-Nii?"

"Yes?"

"I don't…think you're a monster…" I placed my head in his shoulders, ready to sleep after all this, but before I went to the land of dreams, I heard my brother's soft voice.

"Thank you, Kimiko."

* * *

Lizz1735: It took me like 3 days to finish it xD Short, I know, but I got too distracted playing Spirit Tracks!!!!

Cadlg7: Anyways, next chapter will be written by me! Review!


	2. Mikomi's Hyuga's Turn

**cadlg7: Sup! This is the second chapter…Hope you liked the first chapter, Oh, another thing…Itachi's mine only mine, nobody's else's…ONLY MINE!!!**

**Lizz1735: -backs away- ANYWAYS, read the second chapter and please review!**

I was losing my breath. I ran as fast as I could. Dead people all around me. Who could have done this? The only thing I saw was a man, with long hair, staring at me. He had the Uchiha sing. His eyes had the sharingan; his kunai was full of blood. "W-w-what are you?" I bothered to ask. He threw the kunai at me and it did a small cut in my neck. I ignored the blood rolling down my neck. I did my hand signals. "Byaakugan!" I drew. I was about to do my 64-palm jutsu, but before I could start doing my hand signals…He was in front of me, about to stab me, but he just…disappeared. I'll never forget that man. He destroyed the Uchiha clan, and was about to kill me.

* * *

I was outside my house playing with my younger brother Neji. Drops started falling down from the sky. It started to rain. "Come on, Mikomi, Let's go inside"

I was about to enter my House when something caught my attention. A boy with black hair with the Uchiha sing on his back was sitting down in a bench crying.

"H-hello?" I said. He didn't answer. He cried and said, "Why did he do this? Why did she die?"

My head was full of wonder. Who were those he and she? Why was he crying?

He looked up, and stared at me.

"W-who are you?"He asked

"Oh, I-I'm Mikomi Hyuga, Neji's older sister and Hinata's cousin, and you are?"

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha" His voice shook in fear. We looked at eachother. My uncle walked out of the house. "Mikomi get inside, it's raining, and who's your new friend?"

"His name is Sasuke Uchiha," I smiled. I helped Sasuke to stand up. We both entered my house. He cleaned his tears. I grabbed a small towel and put it around his shoulders. He looked at me. Then I heard his shivering voice saying, "T-thank you"

"For what?" I asked.

He didn't answer. I walked towards my uncle.

"Can he spend the night here?"

"I don't know" he answered.

"It's just for tonight"

"Fine"

I walked Sasuke to my room. "You can spend the night here" I smiled. He layed on my bed. His eyes slowly closed down. I put a thick blanket over him.

Ever since that day Sasuke and I became very close friends. I showed him some techniques and helped him with some.

* * *

6 years passed by. He turned 13 and I was two weeks away from turning 15.

"You need to raise your hand higher if you want to reach your target, Sasuke"

He threw the kunai and...It reached its target.

"That was great, Sasuke" I said emotionless.

"You're getting that same attitude my brother had when he became an AMBU leader"

"Huh? Your brother? The criminal? No, it's just that I feel nervous about my next mission"

"It wasn't a mistake; you actually made the right choice" He smiled. "So, you think you can help me with my shiruken throw?"He continued.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke I have no time. Maybe tomorrow" I answered. "Sasuke… when my time comes, would you help me leave behind some reasons to be missed?"

"What do you mean when your time comes?"

I ignored him and walked away. I walked towards my house. I saw my younger brother, Neji, with my cousin, Hinata.

Neji was my 13 year old brother. Ever since I became an AMBU at my age of 11, Neji has been highly trained by my uncle, who has never let him have a break; He is forced to sleep late just to get a stupid jutsu right. He became a cold-hearted child ever since our father's death. His sweet smiles started to vanish through the memories of the years. When Neji started his training, everyone I knew forgot about me and cared more about him, but I didn't hate him, I loved him more than anything in my life.

* * *

Now I'm just another girl in this world. I'm now the age of 19. I became the strongest one from my family when I turned 18. I'm still looking forward to destroying that man.

The relationship between me and Sasuke started to disappear ever since he started working for Orochimaru.

I was walking alone, when I heard a familiar voice calling my name.

"Mikomi!" the young voice called out. I turned around. "I heard the Elders are looking for you"

"Huh?"

Kiba started running. I followed. The elders were there, looking at me.

"Mikomi Hyuga, your clan, including you, is very powerful"

"What do you want for me to do?"

"We need you to get rid of your clan"

I froze. My eyes widened. My clan, the people that raised and trained me.

"B-b-but why them? Why me?"

"You are the most powerful of them, and you have the strength to kill them"

"I accept the mission"

I started running. Tears ran down my cheeks.

_You need to do it…You can't fail this mission_

I entered my house.

"Mikomi, do you have any extra kunais?" I turned around and looked at Neji. I grabbed a kunai and threw it at him. It went through his shirt and struck his left arm.

"I'm sorry Neji" I looked down. Then I had the feeling that Neji was three seconds from stabbing me. I rapidly turned around and grabbed his wrist tightly. "Don't even try, little brother" I smirked. I threw him to the floor. I walked out of the house and stared at Hinata.

"Mikomi-Chan!" She squealed. I raised my eyebrow. "Hinata get away from me" I commanded.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

I slowly pulled out a shiruken out of my pocket and threw it at her. She didn't move. The shiruken ripped a part of her shoulder. Every other clan member heard Hinata's screaming. As soon as they saw me they started to attack. I threw 5 kunais and they all reached their target. I walked away. I didn't care about the corpses.

* * *

"You did well, Mikomi"

"So, am I an official member?" I asked.

"Yes"

Now I was an official member of the Akatsuki. I'm now going to be a very wanted criminal.

"Why didn't you destroy the village, also?" Leader-san asked.

"I heard about the mission"

"Who told you about it?"

"Deidara"

I met Deidara, in a mission. It was a hot day; I was guarding the entrance to the Hidden Leaf Village. I heard weird noises out in the woods. I grabbed my sword and walked towards the forest, then I bumped with a blond female looking guy. I rapidly pressed the sword against his neck and asked, "Who are you and what do you want?" He slowly removed the sword from his neck.

"I can see you have the skills of an assassin" he said. We looked at eachother. I let him go.

We became friends two weeks later.

"We need to introduce you to the rest of the team"

* * *

"So, who's my partner?" I asked.

"I still don't know

"You don't know?"

Then we both entered the Akatsuki base, and there was a group of people wearing a black with red clouds robes. Deidara came towards me and hugged me tightly.

"I knew you were gonna do it, Mikomi! I just knew it!"

He let me free.

"Hi there, I'm Mikomi Hyuga" I greeted.

For me they looked normal. Then I saw him…The guy that tried to kill me. His face it was…the same. "…You…" I said. Everyone looked at me.

"You know him?" a guy with pink eyes asked.

"You…you're that Uchiha that tried to kill me 10 years ago, you're the one that killed the Uchiha clan…It's YOU!" I said. Everybody stared at him. "You're the one that left this imperishable mark on my neck" I pointed at the scar on my neck.

"I see you two know eachother" said Deidara.

**--End of Chapter--**


	3. Introductions

**Lizz: Ahh, finally done with the chapter! Now I can go back to my video game!!! *_***

**Cadlg: Not so fast, we still need to plan the next chapter ¬¬**

**Lizz: Aw damn. We do not own Naruto and blah blah. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Konan-san, please!" I begged the blue haired female.

"No." She simply answered.

"Why not?"

"You're not allowed to go to missions; we've already informed you of that." She said while sitting down in her bed.

"But I'm old enough already!" I tried, sitting down besides her.

"You just turned 16 last week, that's not being old enough." Her amber eyes posed in my black ones, "You need Leader's permission and Itachi's too."

"But you know that they won't let me! Please, Konan-san, you're the only one who can convince Leader-san to do something!" I stated. "I can try and convince Itachi. I've already mastered the Sharingan, after all."

Konan sighed. She knew that there was no point in arguing with me.

"Fine, I'll go talk to him, but I make no promises." She said, walking out of our bedroom.

"Thank you!" I yelled happily.

I made my way to another bedroom not so far away from Konan's and mine. The wooden door had two names written in them: Itachi and Kisame.

It had been 9 years since we left Konoha and joined the infamous criminal organization Akatsuki. Itachi Uchiha's name was recognized everywhere as an S-Rank missing ninja. Everyone thought I was dead, so no one knew anything about me. And I haven't done any missions, so it was pretty boring to be on the Akatsuki base without the other members.

I haven't heard a lot of Sasuke, but Itachi informed me of everything he knew. He was doing okay until he turned 13, were he joined Orochimaru, an ex-Akatsuki who tried to take over Itachi's body. But Sasuke managed to kill him, and now he was free from his seal thanks to Itachi. I wish I was there when they both fought and be useful in some manner, but I was ordered to stay by Itachi himself. Yes, Itachi died because of Sasuke, but got revived by some jutsu Leader-san applied in every other Akatsuki that died, so now everyone was alive, and Leader-san ordered us not to cause a lot of trouble. We still went to missions to earn money because every nation thought of us as dead ninjas. "The Akatsuki is no more," they said, "we can finally live in peace." How wrong were them.

However, our world domination plans faded thanks to Naruto Uzumaki, a 16-year-old guy who possessed the nine-tails inside of him. He battled Leader-san and won, causing him to realize what was he doing wrong and gave up on his previous plans.

That was a matter of the past. Sasuke tried to take revenge on Konoha after hearing the truth of Itachi, temporally joined the Akatsuki too with his team Taka, leaving it, battled Naruto Uzumaki and lost, and then returned to Konoha and have his normal life back, of course, after receiving his punishment for betraying his birth village.

I wish I could see him, and I had this feeling that something unexpected will happen in his life in which I need to be present. I know when Sasuke is in trouble, because I can feel his uneasiness. It must be something related to being twins.

"Come in." Said a calm, deep voice even before I knocked.

I obeyed and entered Nii-san's and Kisame-san's shared room to find my brother sitting in his bed reading a book. The shark man seemed pretty bored looking, and his face lighted up when I went inside the small room.

"Kimi-chan!" He greeted, standing up and walking towards me. "How 'bout we go to train or something?"

"Sorry, Kisame-san, I need to ask something to Nii-san. Maybe later" I chuckled at his disappointed face. During all this years I gained the respect of all the Akatsukis. They considered me as another Uchiha prodigy, which was probably true because I was trained by Itachi himself. I learned a lot from him, although I wasn't as strong.

You could say that I'm friends with everyone on the organization, but it wasn't easy. At first they thought that I was going to be a nuisance being a child, but as time passed I had gotten stronger. I can say that I'm very useful in the Akatsuki because I'm also a medical ninja. When I was small I always saw the other members coming back injured, and Kakuzu-san was too busy fixing Hidan-san to pay a lot of attention to the other members. In my free time I focused on improving my medical jutsu with Kakuzu-san's help, and in less than 1 year I surpassed him in knowledge. He was surprised, and that was how he recognized my ability to learn things fast.

However, Deidara, Kisame-san, and Hidan-san didn't mind my presence at all as long as I kept them entertained, which I never failed to do. They were the only Akatsuki members that accepted me since the beginning. I also learned some jutsus from them.

Sasori-san never paid attention to me what-so-ever. I didn't disturb him, yet he considered me annoying.

Konan-san wasn't really hard to get to, but it wasn't as easy as the other ones. I could see that she seemed sort of pleased with the presence of another girl, but she was really hard on me. I understand her personality; I could have been the same as her if it wasn't because of Itachi. I helped her to clean the rooms and make dinner and stuff like that. I was surprised of how inconsiderate they were with her, making her do all the chores. She didn't seem to mind; in fact, she told me that it made her feel useful. With my help she became less occupied with the chores, and she seemed really grateful with me. Since then we became sort of best friends.

Zetsu-san was a strange case. His white half-which I called Su-, was nice with me, while his black side-named Zet by me- always had something bad to say about me. He stopped doing that because of Itachi's glares.

Tobi was always strangely cheerful. There was something about him that made me feel uneasy. Then I discovered the why of that feeling. The so-called good boy was none the less Uchiha Madara. I haven't seen him since Deidara's death, but Leader-san assured us that he died at Konoha's shinobis the same day Sasuke and Uzumaki fought. It's hard to believe, but no one dared to question Leader-san's words.

I never liked Orochimaru. His snake-like appearance and the way he looked at Itachi told me that he was planning something bad. And I was right, he wanted to take over Itachi's body, but when he learned that he couldn't, he left the Akatsuki to aim for Sasuke. Thankfully his plans didn't work.

I never had a lot of time to get to know Leader-san. Everything I knew about him I had learned it from Konan-san. She said that he didn't mind me at all and that I was useful in here, and I was happy with that.

"Fine, fine," Kisame-san said "I'll go see if the blondie wants to do something." He exited his bedroom and closed the door behind him.

"Well?" Itachi asked, gazing up from his book.

"Can I go to a mission? Pretty please! I'm old enough to go to one, and everyone says that I am strong enough to even beat you. I think that I really deserve to have one because--"

"You may go." He cut me off.

"What?" Was I hearing right? He finally agreed?

"You may go," He repeated and I squealed. "With one condition." Yep, too good to be true.

I groaned. "What is it?"

"I will go with you." He said with his deep emotionless voice.

"Fine," I sighed. "But don't be babysitting me."

"I'll try." He smirked.

----

"I heard you're going to a fucking mission, kiddo. Is it true?" Hidan-san asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yep! Isn't it awesome?!" I exclaimed while smiling.

"Yeah, un! It was about time! The only thing you do is sit on the couch eating our food while watching the television, un." Deidara said, trying to piss me off.

"Well, it's not my fault that they never allowed me to go to one! Besides, I train all day!" I glared at him.

"Riiight." He said sarcastically.

"You don't believe me? Then let's battle, _Dei-chan_" I teased him.

The blonde male growled but didn't answer.

"Damn Uchihas…" He mumbled. "They think they're the best…"

I smiled. Although we were both always fighting and all, Deidara and I were very good friends, but sometimes we really got in each other's nerves.

"Ha, the blondie is fucking scared of a girl, what a fucker!" Hidan-san laughed, causing Deidara to glare at him.

"At least I don't have pink eyes," He said.

"At least I don't fucking look like a girl." The Jashinist snapped back. "And they're not pink!"

They started sharing insults and soon enough they were punching each other.

"Idiots." Sasori-san mumbled while fixing one of his puppets.

"Anyways," Kisame-san said "What's your mission about, Kimi-chan?"

"Uh…I don't really know. Konan-san still hasn't returned from talking with Leader-san."

"Ah, probably they're fucking each other!" Hidan-san said, not paying attention to the blonde trying to hit him.

Out of nowhere a small paper plane poked the silver-haired's eye, making him to cry in pain.

We all turned around to see a glaring Konan-san. Hidan-san flinched slightly, scared by such an intense gaze.

"What was that fucking for?!" He exclaimed while holding his injured eye.

"You were asking for it," Kakuzu-san responded for her, and I could see the amusement in his bright green orbs.

Konan-san cleared her throat loudly, gaining our attention once more.

"Kimiko," She called me. "You have been assigned to a mission to Konoha" My eyes widened and I immediately stopped breathing.

Everyone except Sasori looked at me worriedly.

"Konan-san" I heard my brother's deep voice. When did he get here? "I do not think--"

"Nii-san, it's alright." I calmly said. "I think I've waited long enough for this moment." I wish I could feel as confident as I sounded.

"You are allowed to go with two persons." She continued softly.

I knew immediately that Itachi was by my side, ready to say that he was going with me.

"So what's the mission about?" He asked calmly to the blue-haired female.

"It's simple considering that it's Kimiko's first mission" She explained. "The entire village knows how Itachi looks like, so the most reasonable thing to do is a transformation jutsu. There is no problem in letting Kimiko go in her true aspect as no one knows who she is. Sasuke may be suspicious, but he thinks she is dead. The mission consists in gather information from the current Hokage and secret techniques from clans." Konan-san looked at us and asked, "Any questions?"

"How much time are we going to stay there?" Itachi asked.

"Probably two weeks." She answered.

"Why so long?" I raised an eyebrow.

Konan-san sighed. "I'm not sure about his true intentions," By "his" I supposed she referred to Leader-san. "But he did say that if you complete this task, we may have money for the next two years."

Everyone's –except Itachi and Sasori- eyes widened. Two years? Was this mission that important?

"Well," Kakuzu-san said "Good luck with it! Don't mess it up!" He warned us.

Ignoring him, I asked, "When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow morning. Preferably at 10 am, so when you arrive to Konoha you will have enough time to find a shelter and rest." She finished walking out of the room.

Everything was silent.

After waiting and waiting for years, I could finally come back from my birth village and see my brother again. It was unexpected, but that's the way life is after all.

Several hours later the night came, and everyone was sound asleep. I silently stood from my warm bed and left my shared bedroom to go outside.

The night was calm and the moon was bright. I lost the track of time while observing the beautiful dark sky, thinking about the evenings on my life and all the sudden changes that I faced.

"What are you doing here?" A calm voice asked while sitting besides me on the ceiling.

"Just thinking about stuff…" I answered.

"May I know about what kind of stuff?" The same voice asked.

"I think it's pretty obvious." I said, still looking at the silver moon.

We stayed silent for a couple of minutes, silently enjoying each other's company.

"Why are you here anyways, Konan-san?" I suddenly asked.

"I couldn't sleep." She said, posing her amber eyes in my own obsidian ones.

"I mean, of all the places there is on the base, why here?" It was a stupid question, but I really wanted to know the answer.

"This place is perfect to reflex about things," She replied.

"Yeah, you're right." I agreed.

"Besides…" She continued frowning. "Nagato just let in a girl in the organization."

"Eh? Really?! That's so cool! Now we won't feel so lonely, Konan-san!" I cheered. "What's her name? How old is she? Is she strong? Where did she come from? Is she nice?" Millions of questions about this girl were in my mind. I've spend most of my life in the Akatsuki hideout, so I had no friends except the people in the organization.

Konan-san sighed, and answered all my questions. "Mikomi Hyuuga. I believe she's 19 years old. She must be strong because Nagato let her in and she's an Anbu. She came from Konoha and I do not think she's nice."

"Huh? What do you mean by that?"

"She's kind of in an argument with your brother." She said. "I think we should go there before it gets worse."

"Y-yeah!" And with that we made our way where all the commotion was.

"I see you two know each other, un." I heard Deidara's voice said.

"Oh, I remember you." Itachi said.

"T-that's all you say after you tried to kill me?!" A feminine unknown voice said.

I entered the room where everyone was and inspected everything. Everyone, even Leader-san, watched amused the argument between Itachi and Mikomi Hyuuga. I looked at her. Her eyes lavender were pupil-less just like any other Hyuuga, Itachi had told me, she had long black purple-ish hair tied up in a ponytail and her skin was white as snow. She was using a purple shirt where its sleeves ended in her elbows. On top of that shirt she was using a white sleeveless vest. Her pants and shows were white also, and her belly was exposed. She wore her headband in her neck. Itachi's face was impassive while listening to the babbling this girl kept saying. I could hear the words "Bastard", "Kill", "Scar" and finally "Uchiha" and "Sasuke".

Itachi's eyes widened slightly as my own did.

Finally I placed myself at Itachi's side and asked him, "What's going on here?"

Mikomi Hyuuga looked at me with a surprised expression.

"Y-you look just like Sasuke…" She whispered.

This girl knew Sasuke?

"That's because…I'm his twin sister." I said a little unsecured.

"You're Kimiko Uchiha? Sasuke said you died that day!" She exclaimed, her lavender eyes narrowing.

"It's a long story." I simply answered, not wanting to talk about that day.

"Well, Mikomi, now I have the perfect partner for you." Leader-san's deep voice said.

Mikomi's lavender eyes posed in Leader-san's swirly ones. I did so too, and even with the shadows that surrounded him I could see his amused smirk.

"Kimiko Uchiha and Mikomi Hyuuga now are a team." He said. "I wish you luck for you two on tomorrow's mission. Itachi will guide you." And with that he disappeared.

"Mission?" She asked.

"Oh, right. The mission's about going to Konoha to obtain info from the Hokage and some secret techniques from powerful clans in two weeks, un." Deidara explained.

Mikomi growled. "Great, I just came from there and I have to return."

"Hey, Mikomi, what do you say about going to train or something, un?" Deidara asked.

"Not now, Deidara, I'm kind of tired right now. Where do I sleep?" She asked us.

"There are no more rooms available, so you have to share it with Kimiko and me." Konan-san said. "She can escort you there."

I sighed. "Sure, follow me." I started walking towards our room. I turned around to go, but before I did so, I saw Itachi looking at Mikomi and vice versa. _Weird_, I thought.

I heard her footsteps following me, so I didn't had to turn around to see if she was there. I opened the door and let her in.

She looked around, inspecting every inch of the small room.

"Uh…I suppose you can sleep in my bed for today." I said.

"Thanks." She climbed on my bed, took her shoes and vest off, and covered herself with the warm blankets.

I grabbed some blankets from the closet and put them in the floor. Then I placed myself between them after turning the lights off.

"Sasuke misses you a lot." Mikomi said. She then yawned and went to sleep.

"I miss him too…" I mumbled while looking at the silver moon like I always did every night.


	4. Our Way To Konoha

**Cadlg7: This is the fourth chappie of this AMAZING story...Hey, Lizz I'm sooooo sorry for the super late update! Oh, another thing before I leave...ITACHI'S MINE!**

**Lizz: Okaaayyyy... can somebody please review, we're begging you!**

**Cadlg7: PLEASE! WE'RE ON OUR KNEES! **

I entered the land of dreams. I was in the hospital, and Itachi was sitting next to my bed. Out of nowhere he started crying...He was crying? Why was he crying?

"I'm sorry, Mikomi" Oh, now he apologizes after 10 freaking years.

"Don't worry, Itachi I forgive you, because you're everything to me...Itachi I...I...I lov-" Before I could finish my sentence his lips were pressed against mine.

What was I saying?! This is worse than a nightmare combined with a romance movie. Was I in the middle of a drama? What kind of dream was this? Me dreaming with that thing? And did he just kiss me? Agh, I can't even think of it.

I rapidly woke up and whispered, "I'm never going to forgive you, Itachi."

"What's wrong?" The Uchiha girl asked.

"I had a nightmare"

"About what?"

"Your brother, he makes me sick"

"You don't have to be so rude with him"

"Look, just because you're nice I'll stop" I smiled.

"Mikomi, wake up!" a girly voice said.

I stood up. I walked out of the room and walked into the kitchen. They were eating breakfast, and there he was, deeply staring at me with his stupid red eyes. Kimiko sat next to Itachi and said, "You seem pretty interested in her, big brother" I ignored her comment.

"I'm gonna go traini-"

"I'll go with you, un" Deidara interrupted. We both walked out of the base.

"So, I heard you got beaten up by Sasuke, is that true?" I asked the female looking guy.

"...Yes..." he said nervous.

"Wow that must be embarrassing" Deidara was about to hit me when someone interrupted us.

"Deidara, I'll take it from here" The male voice said. "Konan said you were an ANBU leader, is that true?" he continued.

"Get away from me" I said as I grabbed a kunai from my pocket, turned around and pointed the kunai towards his neck. "Or did you just forget the fact that you tried to kill me"

"How about a challenge?" Itachi asked.

"If I win, you'll get away from me and Sasuke. But...If you win, I'll help you destroy Sasuke and I'll forget the fact that you tried to kill me" I said while I grabbed a shirukens from one of my pockets in my belt. I threw the shiruken at Itachi, but he rapidly catched it. Soon enough everybody knew about the 'training'. "You can beat him up, un!" Deidara cheered. I did my hand signals and said, "Byaakugan!" Then I had a plan. I did I did my hand signals again and said, "8 trigrams 2 palms!" I said as I ran towards Itachi, and hit his stomach "4 palms!...8 palms!...16 palms!...32palms!" I got closer to him and did my final hits, "8 trigrams 64 palms!" Itachi was on the floor, knocked him down, and speechless. I walked towards him. I got close to his ear and said, "I never lose when it come to Sasuke" I smiled and entered the base.

"What did you do to my brother?" Kimiko asked.

I smirked, "He deserved it, kid" Then everybody surrounded me.

Leader-san walked towards me. "You need to leave to Konoha."

"Transformation Jutsu!"I drew. My hair turned from purplish back to light brown, and my eyes were no longer lavender, they were hazel and Itachi also applied the transformation jutsu on himself...he's eyes and hair were dark brown and the lines on his cheeks disappeared. We walked about a mile and looked around nervously. We stopped walking, until we found ourselves in front of two guards looking at us suspiciously.

"Who are you?" one of the guards asked.

Kimiko did most of the talking, but Itachi and I were quiet until our lines came.

"Well, if that's the case" the guard said as he disappeared and came back few minutes later with a smile on his face. "Enjoy your stay in Konoha"

We entered the Hidden Leaf Village.

"I knew something bad was coming" I said as I stared at all those happy villagers. Kimiko turned around and stared at me. I felt uncomfortable. I never wanted to come back here. All those people creeped me out in so many levels.

We entered a hotel, it was huge! Kimiko got our bedroom keys. I entered the elevator. Itachi placed himself next to me, and pushed the button with the number 5. We didn't talk at ALL. The metal doors of the elevator opened and a girl with blond hair entered. She stared at Itachi for a long time. Before I knew she next to me whispering into my ear something that made me go in shock. "Your boyfriend is so cute"

"Um, h-he's NOT my boyfriend"

"Yes he is! Look at the way he's staring at you, it looks like if he wanted to be with you"

I nervously turned around and stared at Itachi. He was looking at me. The elevator doors opened. I rapidly walked out. I started to search for my room. And there it was...room 516. Itachi stood behind me. "What are you doing? Don't you have a room to look for?" I asked.

"This is my room"

"No, this is my room, yours is suppose to be away from mine" I said furious. Then I grabbed Itachi's keys and checked the number...he was right this was his room. "Kimiko" I whispered. "Agh, why would she do this to me? I have to be stuck with you" I said as I stared at Itachi. He rolled his eyes at me.

Where was she! I can't find her anywhere! I saw a group of people having a conversation. I got closer to a girl with pink hair. Ignoring everything around me I asked, "Have you seen a girl with black hair about 146 centimeters tall, and that looks exactly like Sasuke"

Her eyes slowly widened. "You also know Sasuke?" she asked. Then a guy with blond spiky hair and blue eyes came towards me and said, "Even new people know Sasuke!" he said disappointed. "How come you know Sasuke?"

"We're best friends" I proudly said.

"Oh yeah? How did you meet him? Are you planning to steal him from me?" she gave me a suspicious look that gave the chills.

"Sakura, she's not trying to take away Sasuke from you...or... are you?"

"What's your name?" the blond one asked.

"My name is Akane Kouyama, pleased to meet you" I said as I gave them a small smile. "So, back to the topic...have you seen a girl named Haruka?" I continued.

"Oh yeah, she left with Neji" the pink haired girl said.

My eyes slowly widened.

"Is there something wrong?" The blond guy asked.

"N-Neji?" I ran away from them, and searched for Kimiko. I was desperate. Where was she? Agh, this was harder than I thought. I need to find her!

She can't be with Neji, she just can't...what am I gonna do?


	5. Welcome to the village!

I couldn't help but feeling nervous and excited. There, in front of my eyes, was none-the-less Konoha, my birth village which I haven't seen the last 9 years. Slowly my lips curved up in a smile, and I looked in the direction of my companions. Both had already applied the transformation jutsu on themselves. Mikomi-san's lavender eyes were now replaced by hazel ones and her long, black purple-ish hair was now light brown. Itachi's black eyes and hair were of a dark brown and the lines in his cheeks disappeared. They looked completely different, but they had the same unemotional look on their faces.

I sighed. They were so alike. In all the way from the hideout to Konoha they hadn't said anything, I was the one who did all the talking, but I eventually gave up on try getting them to get along.

I felt chills running down my spine when we were in front of the gates and two guards approached us.

"Who are you?" One of them asked us suspiciously.

"They are Daichi Nagasaki and Akane Kouyama," I said while glancing at Mikomi-san and Itachi. "And I am Daichi's little sister, Haruka."

"Where are you three from?" The other guard questioned.

"We are from the Village Hidden in the Grass." Itachi answered simply.

"What's the motive of your visit on Konoha?" The first one asked.

"We have been attacked while traveling to the Village Hidden in the Rain. They have stolen everything of our owning, and this was the nearest village we found. We will be eternally grateful if the Hokage will let us stay for some time." Mikomi-san respectfully explained.

"If that's the case," The same guard said," I guess there's no other option than to ask the Hokage's opinion."

I smiled. "Arigato!"

The guard smiled back at me and disappeared for some minutes to then reappear with a small smile on his lips. "Enjoy your stance at Konoha." He said.

We finally entered the village. Smiling people were chatting happily and walking on the simple yet carefully decorated streets. The village looked as green as it's named told, and there were trees everywhere. The air was fresh and calming. I felt so great after coming back to my precious village that I couldn't stop smiling.

I turned around to see my brother and Mikomi-san. I could see that Itachi felt the same way I did, but Mikomi-san looked quite uncomfortable. Then I remembered that I never asked her why she left Konoha, but I decided this wasn't the time to ask.

Mikomi-san yawned loudly.

"What time is it?" She asked.

"Judging from the sun's position, it must be near seven-o-clock." Itachi answered while looking at the sky.

"Where are we going to sleep?" I suddenly asked, noticing Mikomi-san's tiredness.

"Well, I guess we can go to those apartments near the center." Mikomi-san replied.

"Lead the way." Itachi said.

"Don't tell me what to do." She said, rolling her hazel eyes. She started walking in random directions until we stood in front of a fancy looking apartment.

"Whoa…it's huge!" I exclaimed while entering said apartment.

"How may I help you?" A kind-looking woman asked us.

"We were wondering if you could get us two bedrooms." I said and I could feel the confused gazes of Itachi and Mikomi-san. I went closer to the woman and whispered "Those two are a couple, they need more time together." The woman giggled understandably and gave me three keys.

"Your rooms are in the 5th floor. Their numbers are in your keys, have a great time!" She exclaimed nicely.

We walked to the elevators, but I suddenly stopped walking. My companions looked at me, silently asking what the matter was.

"Uh…I just wanted to take a look to the village…you know…" I blabbed. Itachi looked at me suspiciously but nodded.

"The keys?" Mikomi-san asked.

"Oh, right. Here," I gave two keys to each one, giggling when I saw the same room numbers on both keys.

"Thanks," Mikomi-san said, entering the elevator.

Itachi placed himself besides her, and clicked some buttons on the wall. He looked at me worriedly.

"Don't worry; I'll be back in less than an hour." I assured him before the metal doors closed.

I walked out of the apartments and made my way on the street. My feet slowly started moving everywhere: restaurants, shops, parks, etc.

My stomach growled loudly. I didn't noticed how hungry I was until I smelled an unknown but delicious food. I sat on one of the chairs and ordered this "ramen" thing. What was ramen? I had no idea.

"OH MY GOD!" A loud voice yelled just behind me.

I turned around to see what the commotion was, and saw three people gaping at me. One of them was a pink-haired girl with bright green eyes, the one in the middle was a blonde guy with ocean blue eyes, and the other one was a guy with long chocolate hair and silver eyes.

Silver eyes?

I found myself staring at them hypnotized. They looked so familiar, yet so unique…

"TEME!!!! YOU FINALLY DECIDED TO DO THE SEXY-NO-JUTSU!!!!" The blonde guy yelled. "You have to teach me how you did it _that_ sexy!"

I blinked in confusion. What was this guy talking about?

"NARUTO!" The girl smacked him to shut him up and then her jade green eyes met my black obsidian eyes. "S-Sasuke-kun…is that you?" She asked.

I was too busy trying to process what they were saying to even notice another voice coming out of the silver-eyed guy.

"Calm down. She is not Sasuke." His voice was deep and firm. I could feel his eyes observing every inch of my body.

I blushed at that action and flinched uncomfortable.

"What are you talking about, Neji? That's obviously Sasuke, right Sakura-chan?!" The Naruto guy loudly said.

Sakura –who I guessed was the pink-haired girl- raised an eyebrow at my blushing face.

"Neji-san is right. She is not Sasuke-kun, but she does look like him a lot…" She said.

"Who are you? I haven't seen you around before." The silver-eyed guy named Neji asked me solemnly.

"I-I am Ki…I mean Haruka Nagasaki. I came with my brother and a friend from the Grass Village just some hours ago." I lied.

"I am Neji Hyuuga. Pleased to meet you, Haruka-san." His eyebrows narrowed as he said that, and for a moment I thought that he actually knew that I was lying.

"My name is Sakura Haruno, nice to meet you Haruka!" She said, smiling brightly.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, the strongest ninja of the world and the next Hokage!" Naruto said cheerfully and confidently.

I laughed at his words.

"But it's true!" He pouted.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to be rude, but I haven't seen someone so determined and cheerful as you are in my whole life!" I said, laughing softly. "But if you keep trying your best your dreams will come true!" I added while smiling sadly.

"I don't know you, but I like you already, Haruka-chan!" He said.

"Here you are!" A feminine voice kindly said and gave me a bowl of ramen.

"Thank you!" I said.

"Ayame-chan! Three bowls please!" Naruto asked to the woman.

"Three bowls of ramen coming!" She singed and left to prepare the meals.

"Haruka-san, what is your rank?" Sakura-san asked curiously.

"Uh…well, I am a Genin. My brother and I are always traveling so we didn't have a lot of time to worry about those things." I truly said. "But now that I think about it, my brother became and Anbu leader at a young age." I added more to myself.

"At what age was that?" Neji asked, still looking at me suspiciously.

"He was15 years old" I turned around to face something else, fearing that his silvery eyes will see trough my lies. "Anyways," I said, deciding to change the subject. "Who is that Sasuke guy you were talking about?" I asked, anxious to know about my brother.

"Well, he is-" Sakura-san started saying but got interrupted by a certain blonde's voice.

"Right behind you!" He finished while pointing behind me.

Confusedly I turned around and met with two familiar obsidian orbs and spiky midnight hair.

I felt like I was staring at a mirror as our eyes widened at the same time and we both mouthed silent words.

"Imouto…" He mouthed, low enough for only me to hear.

"Onii-chan…" My voice was barely a whisper, but I knew he heard me. "We meet again."

"But you died." He said stoically, but I could notice he was still in shock.

I only smiled faintly.

"It's a long story." I closed my eyes and opened them again to see the sun setting on the horizon. "A very long one."

"I have nothing to loose." He said unenthusiastically.

He was different, I could see that. He was colder now, more anti social, more stoic, and hate dominated his once kind heart.

All because of me.

"I see you two know each other?" Sakura-san said more like a question.

"When did you met? How?" Naruto asked confusedly.

"Uh...well, you see..." I started blabbling.

"None of your business, dobe." Sasuke plainly said.

"Sasuke-kun, Hokage-sama wants to see you." Sakura-san informed him.

Sasuke nodded and looked at me. "Meet me at my place tomorrow at 9 am." And with that he disappeared.

I saw Sakura-san's green eyes narrow worriedly and I could see...jealousy?

"Anyways," Naruto said to break the awkward silence, "Haruka-chan, I'll show you around the village! You know, so while you stay here you won't get lost and all."

"No, I'll do it." I turned around and silvery orbs met with my own obsidian ones.

Sakura-san and Naruto looked quite surprised.

"Shall we start?" Neji politely asked.

For some unknown reason my cheecks heated up, and I felt unable to talk, so I just nodded in agreement.

We both started walking away, leaving the two surprised ninjas behind.

* * *

Lizz: Yay, finally done! =D

Cadlg: Review please!


	6. Getting To Know You

**Cadlg: Hey this is the 6th chapter! It's super AWESOME! Just like the other!**

**Lizz: I Know! But we really need reviews...**

**Cadlg: Yeah, about that...NejiHater23 I think you're awesome! *just because you hate Neji***

**Lizz: You'll pay later, anyways, please review! **

**-----**

Where was she?! I can't find her anywhere! I started to walk again and then heard a familiar voice behind me.

"Mikomi?" the young voice asked. "Is that you?" he continued. I slowly turned around. His black hair shined as the sun reflected on him.

"...Sasuke..." I said emotionless. He walked towards me. "H-how did you know it was me?" I continued.

"I remember when you showed me that jutsu at my age of 11, and you used that appearance" He said as he gave me a small smile. "...Did you hear what happened to the Hyuga clan?... There were only three survivors...you...Neji and Hinata"

"Sasuke...can you keep a promise?" I asked.

"Yes, why?"

I pushed Sasuke towards the nearest wall and whispered, "Sasuke, I...I was the one who killed the entire Hyuga clan" I confirmed. Sasuke stared at me without fear...at all. "...You're not afraid?"

"No...You weren't afraid of me when I was a monster"

I smiled at Sasuke which was soon enough hugging me tightly.

"I'm sorry Sasuke...I have to leave" I said as I remembered the reason of why I was here. "Sasuke, have you seen Neji?"

"No, why?"

"Never mind, bye!" I said as I gave Sasuke a small kiss on his forehead. I kept on looking for Kimiko. Where was she? I walked back to the hotel, took the elevator, and walked towards my room. "You're still here?" I asked as I saw Itachi sitting next to our room door.

"I thought you didn't care about me"

"I don't, I was just wondered"

Itachi smirked. I unlocked my room and opened the door. I twitched. I couldn't believe my eyes. The room...it was all hearts. The Bed, the pillows, the mirror...EVERYTHING! Itachi, just like me, was shocked. What the hell! "Get out" I said as I turned around and pushed Itachi out of the room.

"What are you doing? This is my room" Itachi complained.

"I'm going to change my clothes"

"Why?"

"Apparently I'm the only one here who actually cares about the mission"

Itachi rolled his brown eyes at me and closed the door.

--------

A few minutes later I walked out of the room, dressed in my ANBU suit. As soon I was finished Itachi rapidly entered the room, which came out a few minutes later also in his ANBU suit.

"I'm going with you"

"Apparently" I said as I rolled my hazel eyes at him.

We put our masks on, opened the nearest window, and jumped out. We ran towards the Hokage's temple. We hi d behind a tree and waited for the right moment, but I suddenly heard two guards coming towards us. I pushed Itachi toward the tree, pulled his mask up to his nose. "Put your hands on my waist" I rapidly said. "What?" Itachi said nervous. "Just do it, for the love of god!" I said as I grabbed Itachi's hand and put them in my waist. I rapidly put my hand against Itachi's mouth and kissed my hand.

"Just look at what love can do" one of the guards said.

"Yeah, I know...two ANBUS in love. That is just beautiful" the other guard said.

The two guards walked away and I got away from Itachi.

"You kissed me" Itachi said as soon as I separated from him.

"No I didn't, I pressed my hand towards your mouth"

We both entered the Hokage's temple, and just like the last time...there was two guards protecting the entrance. They both looked at us suspiciously.

"What are you two doing here?" one of the guards asked.

"The Hokage said for you two to take a break" I lied.

"But, who is going to protect the entrance?" the second one said.

"We are" Itachi confirmed. And with that the two guards left. We were about to enter the temple when out of nowhere it started raining. I sighed. We left the temple and we sat under a tree.

"Why did you leave Konoha?" Itachi asked.

"Why do you care?"

"I knew it wasn't worth talking to you" Itachi was about to stand up and walk away when I said, "It was a mission...I was ordered to get rid of my clan, and I...did it...and I'm not proud of it"

"So, killing your clan was part of a mission?"

"Yes...I made the people I mostly loved suffer"

"...I see it brings bad memories...why don't we talk about something else?"

"What do you want to know?"

"How come you are stronger than me?"

"Nagato trained me"

Itachi smiled and said, "How long have you known him?"

"15 years ago, when I was just 4...he trained me, he educated me, and he even treated me like his own daughter. Everything I've achieved I owe it to him." Itachi stood up and told me, "You want to go back to the hotel?" I giggled. "Sure, why not" He helped to stand up. We walked towards the hotel, when we heard a girly voice behind us.

"I can't believe you guys are finally getting along! You two look SOOOOO cute together!"

"Kimiko come here, please" I said.

"Yes?"

"Why the hell did you give us the same room, I mean have you seen it...it's all hearts! And that just makes me want to puke!"

"Let's not talk about that, ok? Let's talk about your relationship between you and Itachi, are you two finally getting along? Are you two in love?"

Love?! Why was she talking about love?!

"Kimiko, why did you give us the same room?" Itachi said.

"I thought that maybe you guys might start to get along!"

"Kimiko, that's very nice of you, but the relationship between Itachi and I...is not a very good one...I hope you understand that" I told Kimiko as I gave her a small smile.

"I saw that kiss you gave Itachi" Kimiko giggled.

"It was not a kiss" Itachi said.

"I put my hand over his mouth"

"Sure you did, Mikomi-chan!"

-----

**Cadlg: Ahhh finally done!**

**Lizz: Next is made by me...please review!**


	7. Lies

**Lizz: Yay, here with the 7****th**** chappie! Hey, I didn't know that Mikomi was trained by Nagato O_o**

**Cadlg7: Hehe…**

**Lizz: ¬¬ **

* * *

"And this is the Hokage's Building," Neji finalized after showing me the village.

"Whoa! I love this village!" I said. "It's so big, and colorful, and people here are so nice and gentle!" I added with a smile, which only made him narrow his silvery eyes.

"Well, thank you for showing me around! It's pretty late, so I'll be leaving right now."

"You welcome. I'm sorry, but can I talk to you privately?" He solemnly asked.

Confused, I nodded and followed him to the forest right beside the Hokage Building.

When Neji and I were fairly far away from any people near, he violently turned around and pinned me against a tree.

"Wha-?!" I yelped as he placed both of his arms in each side of my head, impeding me to escape.

"What are you hiding?" He said while bending down towards my face.

I couldn't talk because I felt a lump on my throat. I knew he was waiting for an answer, but I couldn't produce a sound.

He was one head taller than me, so I had to look up to meet his eyes.

I immediately regretted doing so.

My legs started shaking as my eyes scanned Neji's beautiful silver eyes that shined in contrast of the dark starry sky. I never noticed the small tint of lavender in them. But there was something in them that was very familiar…And then it clicked.

Mikomi and Neji Hyuuga. Both had the same pale skin tone and eyes. They obviously were related, but how? Cousins, maybe? Or siblings?

I didn't had enough time to reflex about it when I suddenly breathed a mint flavored air.

Since when did the air itself smelled so well?

Then I knew it wasn't the air, but Neji's own breath.

My cheeks warmed up while I realized that his face was just some centimeters away from mine.

"Wh-what do you mean?" I dared to ask.

"Do not act as if you don't know what I am talking about." He said dangerously.

I considered in pushing him away and keep my façade, but for some reason I couldn't move.

"You are Uchiha Kimiko, aren't you?" His eyes never left mine in any moment, and I suddenly felt like telling him the truth. But if I did that, our plans would fail.

I wasn't a bad liar; I was actually pretty good at lying, but there was something in this guy that could see right trough me…and I strangely liked the feeling.

I opened my mouth to say something, but now I was gaping at the scene not so far away from where Neji and I were.

Neji's moon-like eyes narrowed at my sudden change of expression, and he turned around to see in the directions where my eyes were looking at.

"N-Nii-san?!" I gasped.

I saw two people dressed in Anbu suits kissing. The boy had dark brown hair and eyes, and the girl had long light brown hair and hazel eyes. I immediately recognized the two of them as Itachi and Mikomi-san, but, why were they kissing?

Maybe my plan of putting them in the same room to make them friends worked! However, the idea was to make them friends, not lovers, but this was way better!

Without realizing it I squealed and yelled "YES!"

Neji gave me a confused look, and I blushed at my reaction.

"Long story…" I muttered, embarrassed.

I looked around, but they were gone.

"Damn…" I rapidly escaped from between Neji's arms (That sounded so wrong…) and said, "Uh, well, it's getting late, so I have to go, see you around!" When I finished saying that, I ran as fast as possible to look for the new couple.

It was already 9 p.m. and I couldn't find any of those two, so I made my way back to the hotel and surprisingly enough both of them were there.

I smiled and said, "I can't believe you guys are finally getting along! You two look SOOOOO cute together!"

"Kimiko, come here please." Mikomi-san said.

I came a little bit closer, already knowing what was going to happen next. "Yes?"

"Why the hell did you give us the same room?! I mean, have you seen it? It's all hearts! And that just makes me want to puke!" She said while glaring at me.

I gulped and decided to change the subject to something…happier.

"Let's not talk about that, okay? Let's talk about your relationship with Nii-san! Are you two finally getting along? Are you both in love?" I asked.

Mikomi-san's mad expression changed to a surprised and incredulous one.

Itachi gave me the "Not now" look and then he said "Kimiko, why did you give us the same room?" He insisted.

"I thought that you guys might start to get along!" And apparently it worked.

"Kimiko, that's very nice of you, but the relationship between Itachi and I…it's not a good one. I hope you understand that." Mikomi-san said as she game me a small smile.

"I saw the kiss you gave Itachi-Nii-san." I giggled.

"It was not a kiss." Nii-san objected in a bored tone.

"I put my hand over his mouth!"

I laughed and I couldn't help to think of Mikomi-san as a big sister.

"Sure you did, Mikomi-chan!" I teased and entered my temporary bedroom.

* * *

Slowly my heavy eyelids began to open while the quite painful sunlight lightened the room.

I yawned tiredly. What time was it? I looked at the clock and it read 9:30…

9:30?!

"Damn, I'm late!" I grabbed my clothes, which were a black sleeveless long shirt (or a very short dress), white pants, black gloves and black ninja shoes.

I dressed as fast as I could and went to Mikomi-chan and Itachi's room and knocked.

"What?" Mikomi-chan tiredly asked. Her hair was quite messed up, and I guessed she was sleeping.

"Uh, sorry for waking you, is Nii-san still asleep?" I asked.

She just nodded, and I noticed she wasn't in her transformation jutsu anymore.

Then I looked at her eyes, which was a bad idea because they reminded me of a certain guy.

"Well, when he wakes up can you tell him that I'm with S-" I stopped to think that Itachi may get really worried if I was with Sasuke, so I decided to keep it a secret. "With some friends!"

She nodded again and she mumbled, "Come back before noon…" And she closed the door to go back to sleep.

I made my way out of the hotel and looked around once more.

I have to meet Sasuke at his place…But where was it?!

"Great," I sarcastically mumbled. I know! I should ask for directions!

"Uh, excuse me, could you please tell me where Uchiha Sasuke lives?" I asked a random person.

"Sure, he li-" The person stopped to look at me closely. It was a girl, a year older than me, I guessed, and she had dark brown hair in two twin buns with chocolate eyes. "Uh, sorry, but do I know you?"

"I'm new here, though I'm not staying for too long. My name's Nagasaki Haruka, nice to meet you!" I introduced myself.

"I'm Tenten! Maybe you get this a lot, but you look a lot like Sasuke!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah, or so people say…"

"Oops, I forgot to introduce you!" She said to her companion.

"No need." His voice was deep yet firm and sort of distant. It sounded so familiar…

"We meet again, _Haruka_-san." Oh, I knew that voice.

"G-good morning, Neji-san!" I forced a smile to hide my nervousness.

Tenten-san looked quite surprised.

"You two know each other?" I nodded, not wanting to look at the Hyuuga.

"We met yesterday. I believe Naruto told everyone already about her." He said, and even though I wasn't looking at him, I was sure he was looking at me.

"Oh, right! So you are Haru-chan!" Tenten-san cheerfully said.

"Haru-chan?" I repeated quite confused.

"Yeah, yesterday Naruto was bragging to everyone about the cute girl who trapped Neji's heart!" She patted my back and said, "You sure are cute! But be careful with his fangirls, they would kill you for being with him." She advised me.

…Trapped Neji's heart? What does that mean?

"Tenten, whatever Naruto said it's a lie." Neji-san said with an angry tone.

"Then is it not true that you took Haru-chan to look at the village at your own will?" She teased.

"I did, but that does not mean that-"

"Blah, you're in denial, dude." Tenten-san laughed at looked at me. "Oh, oops, you were looking for Sasuke's place, weren't you?"

"Yes." What was the case in hurrying up? I was late anyways…

"I know, Neji can take you there!" She laughed once more.

"Tenten…" Neji-san sort of growled.

"Isn't that what boyfriends and girlfriends do? Well, gotta go tell everyone about this! Bye!" And with that she left.

I looked confused at Neji. "What does she means by "Trapped Neji's heart"?"

He looked just as confused as I was, and he sighed. "They think that I like you."

I never noticed that we started walking until I suddenly stopped.

"You don't?" I asked.

"Yes, well, no… I cannot like you because I don't know you." He said and sighed once more.

We started walking again.

"So I'm not your girlfriend?" I decided to ask. He looked at me confusedly.

"Why would you be my girlfriend?"

"Well, aren't we friends or something?"

"…You do know what girlfriend means, right?" He slowly asked.

"Of course! It's a female friend!" I answered like if it what the most obvious thing in the world.

I saw the corner of his lips curving up a little bit in what I thought was a smile.

"No, girlfriend means when a girl is together with a boy." He tried to explain.

"But we are together, aren't we?" I didn't understand what he was trying to say.

"Literally we are, but what "being together" means is as being in a relationship."

"Relationship? Like lovers?"

"Exactly." He agreed.

"So, everyone thinks that we are…" Oh no.

"In love? Yes."

My eyes widened and my face went from a pale white to a deep red.

"What?! B-but what would they think that?!"

Neji-san sighed once more. "Because I went to show you the village, Naruto thought that I liked you that way."

"Oh…" There was an awkward silence that I didn't dare to break, until Neji-san's deep voice said, "We are here."

"Thanks," I muttered, still embarrassed from our talk.

He nodded and he seemed to hesitate a little bit.

"You are still a Genin, aren't you?"

"Yes, why?"

"They are holding the Chuunin exams next week." He informed me.

"…You want me to take the exams?" I was surprised and happy at the same time.

"It's your decision." He answered.

"But I don't have a team…" I sadly said.

He seemed to think about it deeply, and then he said, "You can ask your brother and that girl to go with you. You are new here, so no one knows your real ranks."

"Yes, but I told Naruto-san and Sakura-san about Nii-san being an Anbu." I reminded him.

"You can always say that you were talking about another brother of yours."

"That's actually a very good idea!" I stopped to think once more. "Why are you helping me?"

"I don't know." He muttered. "Well," He said a little bit louder, "I guess I should leave you alone with Sasuke, Kimiko-san." Ah, so he knew the truth.

"You knew it all along, didn't you?"

"About your real identity? Yes."

"How? I thought no one knew about me."

"Sometimes you know everything about your friends." He said. Did that meant that he was friends with Sasuke?

"See you later, Kimiko." And with that he disappeared.

Weirdly enough, I liked the way he said my name.

"I see you are early, Onee-chan." I heard someone say behind me.

I turned around to see the familiar black orbs and spiky hair.

"Early? What time is it?!"

"8:42 a.m." Sasuke replied while raising an eyebrow.

"WHAT?! I thought it was more than nine thirty!"

He chuckled lowly.

"You haven't changed a bit, Kimiko," He noticed.

"I wish I could say the same thing about you." We started into each other's eyes, and we both knew that there was no need for more words.

Slowly I walked closer to him and he did the same.

He reached my hand and pulled me towards his chest while wrappings his strong arms around me. My eyes started to ache while salty water drops came out of them, and I embraced my brother back.

"It's been so long…" He said in a low voice. "I missed you."

I smiled. Maybe he didn't changed that much.

"Me too, Onii-chan, me too."

* * *

**Lizz: Well, that was the 7th chapter! I wish my brother was like that...if I was Kimiko and he was Sasuke, my brother will be like "WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN, YOU BRAT?!" ¬¬**

**Cadlg: Review!!! I BEG YOU! -in her knees-**

**Lizz: You have no pride, do you?**

**Cadlg: ^_^ Nope!**

**Lizz: -sigh- If you don't review the Review Zombies will come and eat your brain =D**

**Cadlg: D= *reviews***

**Lizz: ¬¬ Not you! Besides, you don't have any brains anyway.**

**Cadlg: HEY! That's cruel T_T**

**Lizz: I know.**


	8. Maybe He's Not Such A Bad Guy After All

**Cadlg: -sigh- hehe...I forgot to tell you about the Nagato thingy.**

**Lizz: You think.**

**Cadlg: ANYWHO, please review! Or the review zombies –stares at Lizz—will eat your brain**

**Lizz: Hehe Review Zombies...**

I heard a knock on the door.

"What" I said as I opened the door, and find myself starring at a girl with short black hair.

"Uh, sorry for waking you, is Itachi still asleep?" She asked as she peeked into the room. I nodded. She stared into my eyes, like if I reminded her of someone. "Well, when he wakes up can you tell him I'm going with S-" she continued as she starred at Itachi again. "With some Friends!"

I suspiciously looked at her and mumbled, "Come back before noon" I closed the door, making her think that I was going back to sleep.

"Who was that?" Itachi said as he rubbed his tired eyes.

"Your sister"

I grabbed my ANBU suit, entered the bathroom and locked myself. I checked everywhere. I saw a pair of kunais and shirukens thrown in the floor. I looked at them for a while. Then I found a piece of paper pasted to the kunai that said, "Uchiha Itachi" I rolled my eyes and put them in my pocket.

I opened the door dressed in my ANBU suit, of course. Itachi glared at me like he never glared at me before.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing, it's just that without your ponytail you...you look different"

"Oh, the ponytail thing" I said as I slowly started to blush. "That's nothing"

"You want me to go with you?" Itachi asked.

"Look, just because I told you part of my life yesterday doesn't mean I want you to come"

He looked at me even more and said, "Do you?"

"...I'm sorry not this time..."

"Okay" he said as he gave a small smile. Somehow, I knew he was lying but, how?

I guess this is going to be another day. I walked out of the room and carefully looked around. Nobody was there. I walked through the village and inspected every little thing. Everyone was smiling and giggling. I slowly twitched as I stared at them. I couldn't think of anything else but my brother. His name wrapped my head and made me think of him even more.

Everyone stared at me saying, "She's the new girl" or "I think I've seen her before"

"COME BACK!" a young voice behind me said. "AKAMARUCOME BACK!" it continued. I turned around and a dog was running past me and a boy was chasing him. The dog stopped infront of me and I slowly rubbed its head. The boy smiled as soon as he saw me. "You must be the new girl, what's your name...Akane?" I smiled back and said, "Yes"

"My name is Kiba and this is my dog Akamaru"

"Nice to meet you Kiba"

"Kiba, did you find Akamaru?" A sweet girly voice said. My hazel eyes slowly widened...I recognized that voice everywhere. No, it couldn't be her. "Who is she?" she asked Kiba. "Oh, Hinata meet Akane. Akane meet Hinata."

"Nice to meet you Akane" she said as she slowly smiled.

"H-Hinata" I mumbled. She looked at me surprised. I was speechless, I couldn't say anything.

"Is there something wrong?" She asked.

"No, nothing at all..." I simply answered.

"Hey Hinata, are you still looking for Mikomi?"

"Yes, but if Neji and I don't find her...they're going to send more ninjas with us, and we don't need more just to find a S-Rank Missing Hyuga"

"Who is that Mikomi you're talking about?" I asked, emotionless, trying to figure out who was Mikomi, which is me...

"Well, after a little incident that happened to the Hyugas...me and my cousin, Neji, promised we wouldn't talk about her"

"She killed every member in the Hyuga clan except for Hinata and Neji...It's like if the Uchiha story was repeated, only that Hyuga version..." Kiba said as he looked at Hinata with a sad expression on his face.

"Oh, that's kind of sad, anyway, I have to leave...It was a pleasure meeting a Hyuga"

Agh! Anger was running through my veins! I could not believe that my own brother and cousin promised not to talk about me. As I walked back to the hotel, I had gotten hungry...very hungry...I entered the nearest cafe I saw and sat down in a random table. As soon as I sat down a male waiter walked towards me with a huge smile on his face. "May I take your order?" His smile grew bigger when our eyes met. "I just want a cup of cinnamon tea" I said as I tried to give him a smile.

"Mikomi?" A very familiar voice, not so far away from my table, said. I turned around and I saw a man with dark brown hair staring at me, two tables away from my table.

"Are you always in the same place I am?" I asked him.

"I used to come here" he confirmed as he stood up and walked towards my table.

"What are you doing?"

"We need to talk"

"About what?"

"About why we are here" He confirmed and stared through the window.

"We haven't done anything"

The waiter brought my peppermint tea and I took a small slurp from it as soon as it got to the table. "You like peppermint tea." Itachi made that sound more like a sentence not a question.

"I do, indeed" I sighed. "...You're a huge joke..." I randomly continued.

"Why?"

"You think everything around you is just...not real"

He smiled. "I don't think it's fake; it's just that I haven't seen this village for nine years"

"I don't know about you but, even though this was my birth village, I never liked it"

"You're not like any other Hyuga" I smiled without noticing. I'm guessing Itachi is not such a bad person after all...I mean, he made me smile, which is pretty impossible for other people...but, he did it without any problem...


End file.
